Batiobsequio
by cielphantomville
Summary: Amar es el más preciado regalo que se puede dar; ser amado el más preciado regalo que se puede recibir. (anomimo)


Como mis amados lectores saben ya se acerca fin de año y las historias alusivas a esas fechas tan importantes no podían faltar. Así pues les dejo este fic que es parte de la trilogía que por lo regular saco. Para la próxima festividad que es San Valentín, estoy abierto a sugerencias, por lo regular los hago de las parejas que se me van ocurriendo al paso, pero creo que no sería mala idea dejarles escoger.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: Los veo el año que viene. Ladys… Lords. Les deseo lo mejor y que la pasen amenamente con su familia y amigos. Quedo de ustedes.

.

.

.

.

Batiobsequio

 **Resumen** :

Amar es el más preciado regalo que se puede dar; ser amado el más preciado regalo que se puede recibir. (anomimo)

 **Capitulo único.**

 _VIERNES 8 DE DICIEMBRE 11:30 pm_

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunto Bruce mirando directamente a los ojos azul cielo de Superman.

El Kriptoniano se estremeció por dentro, inspiro profundo y contesto afirmativamente haciendo _casi_ sonreír al murciélago de Gotham, porque en realidad lo que asomo en sus labios del héroe oscuro fue una mueca mal dibujada, un remedo de lo que debía ser un gesto de felicidad real.

—Te veo el domingo en… —y la oración se cortó de tajo ante la presencia de un tercero. Bruce se mordió el labio inferior de una manera tan sensual que Clark se vio apretando las manos en puños para contener la exigencia de su cuerpo de tomar al millonario entre sus brazos, de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

—¡Ey! Chicos… aun no terminamos aquí —exclamo Green Lantern atrayendo la atención de los dos súper héroes que parecían muy enfrascados en su conversación.

Superman carraspeo con la garganta incomodo al recordar donde estaban. No hacía más de diez minutos que acaban de desmantelar un arma genocida en una de las tantas guaridas de Luthor. Por supuesto Batman no perdió tiempo y con su voz de mando distribuyo tareas mientras él terminaba de inspeccionar y diseccionar el aparato en cuestión.

Superman por pura precaución se quedó a su lado, después de todo el detective cuando se concentraba a veces, y solo a veces, dejaba de lado su entorno un riesgo que Clark no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Y en eso estaban cuando el murciélago elevo la cabeza y la repentina pregunta del Señor de la Noche lo tomo desprevenido.

Hal descendió a su lado para informar que había terminado de escanear el edificio completo sin hallar alguna ninguna otra anomalía, léase, ninguna otra amar genocida. Un segundo después y acompañado de una ráfaga de viento Barry también hizo su aparición anunciando que el preso ya estaba a resguardo al igual que sus secuaces.

—Bien hecho —felicito el murciélago. —Solo queda llevar esto a…

—Yo lo llevare a la Atalaya por ti Batman —anuncio Diana sonriéndole con dulzura uniéndose al equipo.

Batman solo gruño en respuesta y salió a paso seguro dejando detrás de si a sus aliados que lo miraban con la vista fija sobre su persona. Sabía que algo se traían entre manos y por la fecha ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba.

—Y bien ¿Alguien se lo menciono? —pregunto la única chica del grupo una vez que la nave negra se perdió en el cielo nocturno rumbo a la ciudad Maldita.

Los presentes bajaron la cabeza con diferentes emociones marcadas en sus rostros. Nadie había tenido el valor para mencionar aquello frente al estoico Batman.

Diana dio un suspiro antes de decir —a este paso ni siquiera sabrá que nosotros…

—No puedes culparnos por eso nena —menciono Flash rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Cierto. Cuando te mira a través de las lentillas de su traje es… aterrador —argumento Hal haciendo como que se estremecía al final para darle firmeza a sus palabras.

—Además… tampoco es como si pudiéramos acercarnos al murciélago cuando está fuera de "servicio" —comento el velocista un tanto acongojado. —Cómo quieres que se lo gigamos… Disculpe Señor Wayne, se supone que no me conoce(guiño), pero quería invitarlo a una fiesta privada (guiño) ustede sabe… de esas que solo los más especiales frecuentan (guiño).

—Y si le enviamos solo un correo —propuso Cyborg caminando tranquilamente hasta el circulo de héroes con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ladeada, no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo dicho por el héroe de rojo.

Todos los presentes resoplaron por la propuesta, porque estaban seguros de que no recibirían contestación, cuanto menos se presentaría a la fiesta que estaban planeando. Invitar a Batman a la reunión estaba resultando más complicado que derrotar a un genocida.

Navidad era una fecha especial, no tanto por la connotación religiosa, sino más bien porque era prácticamente la única fecha en que todos se podían reunir a pasar un rato agradable sin que esto involucrara un cataclismo, emergencia o amenaza mundial, porque al parecer hasta los villanos estaban ocupados ese día.

Este era el tercer año que tenían la suerte de pasarla juntos sin anécdotas dolorosas y solo ese motivo era más que suficiente para festejar. Con su tipo de trabajo ya era en si un milagro no haber sufrido bajas en tres años.

—Si me permites ser quien lleve esto a la Atalaya quizás pueda comentárselo casualmente —ofreció Clark, recordando la conversación inconclusa con el Caballero Nocturno.

—Solo no lo presiones demasiado —aconsejo Diana dubitativa de que lograra convencer al excéntrico multimillonario.

Tras el cuerdo todos tomaron rumbos diferentes con la esperanza de que el súper hombre lograra arrancar una confirmación de asistencia al estoico Batman.

Cuando aterrizo el hangar de la Atalaya estaba sumido en penumbras, sin embargo Superman no se preocupó en dar la indicación para encenderlas. A oscuras se fue adentrando por los pasillos cargando entre sus manos, como si no pesara casi nada, una máquina de al menos media tonelada.

—Has demorado —reprocho Batman con voz sedosa.

Parado entre las sombras sin dejar notar su presencia había logrado asustar a Superman quien estuvo a punto de dar un sobresalto. ¿Haría aquello adrede o seria su comportamiento habitual?

—Me tome un tiempo, no creí que estuvieras esperándome aquí —aclaro Kal-El encogiéndose se hombros para restarle importancia.

—Ponla en mi laboratorio, debo hacerle un par de pruebas antes de permitir que el gobierno ponga sus manos sobre esta tecnología.

Clark hizo exactamente lo que se le pedía sin chistar. Era parte de su mudo acuerdo, una cláusula que ambos habían firmado tácitamente sin mencionar el trasfondo, la confianza mutua a pesar de sus diferencias.

Y aunque Clark estaba consciente de que Bruce podía sentir quizás un poco de aprensión hacia su persona, este sentimiento no se debía a la desconfianza, y a decir verdad tal vez debía ameritárselo a su… ¿cómo llamarlo sin que tenga algún tipo de connotación romántica?

No, no había forma… se debía a actitud de cortejo.

Clark lo tenía claro desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, gustaba de Batman ¿Cómo no hacerlo? y en varias ocasiones pensó que el sentimiento era mutuo, sin embargo, había otras en las que la duda se convertía en una negación. Bruce parecía jugar con sus emociones, aunque Kal-El estaba seguro que no era adrede.

Más bien lo tomaba con un poco de humor, dándose cuenta que Batman contestaba positivamente a sus coqueteos cuando estaban solos y entraban en un ambiente cómodo, luego recordaba con quien estaba y volvía a encerrarse en su coraza negándose a aceptar que correspondió el flirteo.

Paciencia… mucha paciencia se repetía Kent cada que esto ocurría.

—Puedes ponerla ahí —indico Bruce retirándose la mascar del rostro y peinando sus oscuros cabellos hacia atrás con un gesto tan sensual que Clark se preguntó que hacia un hombre como aquel combatiendo villanos cuando cada gesto de su cuerpo debía estar siendo inmortalizado por las cámaras.

Con su andar elegante Bruce se situó cerca de la mesa de análisis balístico, recargo su peso en una sola pierna y expulso un suspiro cansado. Habían estado investigando por días hasta que al fin esa tarde dio con el escondite de Luthor. Una dura faena teniendo en cuenta que el sindicato del Crimen sabía como cubrir sus huellas.

—Luces cansado —comento Kal-El en un intento de hacerle platica.

—Lo estoy —respondió el otro desviando la mirada hacia el hermoso planeta azul que se podía contemplar por una de las ventanas. —Yo…

—Bruce, sabes que dentro de nada será navidad ¿verdad? —menciono el súper hombre rascándose la nuca. ¡Santo cielo! Podía enfrentarse a los peores villanos del planeta, del universo sin titubear, pero no era capaz de invitar a Batman a una cena sin que le sudaran las manos y las piernas le temblaran. —Es que…

—Lo sé —menciono Bruce sin despegar la vista de la ventana y algo molesto porque lo hubiera interrumpido. —Sé que han estado intentando invitarme a su fiesta de fin de año, pero…

—Bruce, no es una cena política o comercial, no trataremos asuntos de estado ni planes de… de lo que sea que tu cabeza este formulando, solo es un evento al que asistiremos como amigos, para… socializar.

—No creo que mi presencia sea conveniente. No tengo espíritu festivo y mi compañía es…

—Todos hemos intentado invitarte —afirmo Clark como si intentara hacerle entender a un niño que la manzanas son rojas. —Eso al menos debería darte a entender que a pesar de que no seas la mar de hablador o que respondas casi siempre a nuestras preguntas con un gruñido, nos agradas. Eres un miembro importante… indispensable.

Batman lo miro de frente y Clark sintió que esos ojos desnudaban su alma.

—Me presentare.

—¿En serio? —cuestiono entusiasmado Clark. La sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál? Es decir… lo que sea.

—Veinticinco de diciembre es lunes, el domingo por la noche me regalaras dos horas de tu tiempo.

Clark lo miro entre sorprendido por la petición y un poco ilusionado de lo que pudiera significar.

—Cuenta con ello.

Los días siguientes Clark no pudo concentrarse.

Había momentos en que su poderosa y casi infalible mente se distraía imaginando posibles razones para la petición de Bruce que olvidaba casi completamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Tanto así que Lois no pudo menos que notar como en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de derramar el café por llenar demasiado la taza, o incluso chocar contra una columna por ir demasiado abstraído.

—¡Ey, Smallville! ¿Qué ocupa tu cabeza? ―pregunto bromista la periodista golpeando juguetonamente con las hojas que traía en la mano la frente amplia de Kent.

―Nada… —responde Clark con un leve tartamudeo mientras sus grandes dedos acomodan, sin necesitarlo, sus lentes de pasta gruesa sobre el puente de su nariz.

Lois tuerce la boca, dándole a sus sensuales labios un mohín sexy, no se lo cree, pero tampoco sabe cómo hacer que el granjero le cuente, sabe de sobra que cuando Clark desea callarse algo no hay forma de sacarle la información.

—Tal vez solo necesites unas vacaciones. Aguanta la última racha del año.

—Lo hare, gracias Lois.

Y tras esa breve pero peligrosa conversación al fin se esfuerza por sacar de sus pensamientos al Bruce Wayne, al menos hasta la fecha fijada para su encuentro.

Los días pasan lentos. Kal-El cuenta las horas, minutos y hasta los segundos. Es como un corredor que espera casi temblando de ansiedad al pistoletazo de salida.

Mira el reloj y el calendario, entrecierra los ojos con desprecio y de no ser porque ahora controla mejor sus poderes estos dos medidores de tiempo habrían terminado hace mucho calcinados.

Dos días antes, Diana le telefoneo para preguntar si ha conseguido que Bruce acepte la invitación.

Clark traga saliva con dificultad, la frente se le perla de sudor y espera, reza y suplica porque al responder afirmativamente ella se conforme con eso y no empiece a bombardearlo con miles de preguntas de como lo ha logrado.

Pero los Dioses le han negado su protección porque al amazona grita feliz, y frenética comienza su interrogatorio.

Los colores se le suben al rostro y en su papel de Clark Kent, es decir de hombre pudoroso que tan bien tiene aprendido mientras lleve puestas las gafas, se encoje sobre sí mismo muy intimidado por las conclusiones un tanto surrealistas a las que está llegando su compañera.

Oraciones como… ¡debe quererte mucho! ¡Solo el Súper hombre fue capaz de convencerlo! ¡¿Y qué le has prometido?!

Clark niega con la cabeza, no se siente con la fuerza de responder, sabe que Bruce no alberga sentimientos hacia él, aunque por su parte Kal-El, el ultimo hijo de Kripton, estaría dispuesto a poner todo cuanto tiene a sus pies.

Batman no ama a nadie, no puede ni quiere dar su corazón, se ha resguardado detrás de una enorme pared de plomo blindado que ni él con toda su insistencia ha logrado penetrar y aunque aún no se ha dado por vencido, por ahora se conforma con ser su amigo… o lo más cercano a esa palabra que Bruce logre concebir.

Diana corta la comunicación un tanto desilusionada de no haber conseguido más pormenores.

Clark suspira aliviado cuando deja el aparto. Niega con la cabeza, la gira de derecha a izquierda impidiéndose fortalecer quimeras amorosas que terminaran en desastre.

Golpea levemente sus mejillas con las palmas y se dice: —No, no. Bruce es solo tu amigo…

Un amigo con una voz tan sexy que lo derrite cada que pronuncia su nombre, un amigo cuyo cuerpo enfundado en su traje de Kepler lo enciende como la dinamita al contacto de una chispa. Un amigo del que mira más su trasero que su rostro, y hay que aceptar que eso es mucho decir, porque su cara es una escultura digna de los Dioses.

Al fin su tortura llega a término.

 _DOMINGO 24 DE DICIEMBRE._

Sus manos sudan y sus ojos no pueden apartarse de la puerta de salida a pesar de que son apenas las diez de la maña. Sus sensibles oídos captaban cada Tic del segundero y su corazón adquiere ese mismo ritmo. En su mente está contando, está midiendo y para su completo horror todo parece ir más despacio.

Está a punto de enloquecer cuando la hora llega. No lo piensa dos veces, deja todo cuanto tiene entre las manos y corre a la salida, su boca ha dibujado sin su consentimiento una sonrisa esplendorosa.

Lois lo mira salir, ídem a Jimmy, ninguno alcanza a comprender su actitud, sin embargo se alegran de verlo feliz.

Clark sale a las carreras por la puerta de cristal del Daily Planet, respira el aire de fuera como si se tratara de su primera bocanada de libertad. La mirada brillosa busca un lugar despoblado para cambiar sus ropas y dejar que su alterego tome las riendas para llevarlo volando a Gotham, es la opción más rápida. Aún falta para la hora acordada pero ya no puede esperar.

Una vez enfundado en su traje azul grana se eleva como un cohete, gira, sube, se deja caer… planea y flota. Siente que cada movimiento es menor a la agitación en su corazón. Ya no puede controlar la esperanza floreciendo en su pecho, ni sus sueños expandiéndose hasta un futuro lleno de tantos momentos, buenos y malos, acompañados de un oscuro personaje que sin saberlo le da luz a su existir.

—Bruce Wayne —grita con todas sus fuerzas una vez que pasa la estratosfera y sabe que nadie lo escuchara. —Bruce Wayne —exclama a todo pulmón hasta casi quedarse sin aliento.

Son cerca de las ocho cuando logra más o menos calmarse, el cielo de Gotham estaba tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo y la mansión Wayne coronaba a la distancia esa estampa cual tiara de obsidiana que refulge a pesar de la negrura.

Lo están esperando, lo asume porque pasa por los límites de la gran casona sin obstáculos. Carraspea con la garganta, se para derecho y toca el timbre al tiempo en que yergue la espalda.

Se siente como un adolescente en su primera cita, en espera de que el padre de su querido abra y tenga una buena impresión de él.

—Me han faltado las flores —se burla de sí mismo.

La puerta se mueve, Clark se tensa y Alfred con su impávido rostro e impecable traje de etiqueta lo saluda fríamente. Con gesto educado el mayordomo le indica seguirlo y Superman a pesar de estar en su papel de Campeón del Mundo y Superhéroe se encoge ante la magnificencia de la enorme casona.

La portentosa riqueza y elegancia de los Wayne lo empequeñece.

Apenas llegar a la sala se queda sin aliento. No solo por lo apabullante de la estampa digna de una película de James Bond, sino por la figura que con movimientos felinos se acerca, sus ojos azul marino refulgen en la oscuridad y puede percibir el exquisito aroma cargado de feromonas que desprende el sensual cuerpo del príncipe mimado de Gotham.

Se muerde el labio, deber controlar sus ganas de tomar ese cuerpo, de devorarle la boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Llegas temprano Clark —susurra dejando al final un leve gruñido que a Kal-El le suena como ronroneo.

—Yo…

—No debes disculparte —taja Bruce con una ligera sonrisa danzando sobre sus labios. —Lo que es más, resulta adecuado para lo que estoy pensando.

Con paso etéreo deshace la distancia que los separa, están tan cerca que las tela de su ropa se rosan causando una fracción deliciosa que solo gracias a sus sentidos súper desarrollados Kal-El puede percibir.

—Sígueme —ordena el dueño de la casa y con ese mismo andar que lo ha llevado a ser apodado el Caballero de la Noche, se desliza dueño y señor de su espacio.

Para la sorpresa de Clark pronto se ve en el sótano de la mansión, en los territorios del Guardián de la Ciudad Maldita. Su furor se ha esfumado pues ahora comprende que cualquier ilusión formada, no fue sino eso, un mero sueño hinchado por sus sentimientos.

Un ideal que Batman no duda en socavar.

Kal-EL se muerde la mejilla interna y se prepara para acatar cualquier petición, con propósito de investigación científica, que Bruce este por pedirle. La resignación le sabe amarga y se nota en sus pupilas opacas, una vez que termine se retirara en silencio.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta Bruce y sus ojos tiene una luz diferente a la usual. Acaso es… ¿duda?

—Sí —responde sin dudar el hijo de las estrellas.

Bruce presenta una jeringa con un líquido verde en su interior. Superman no debe pensar demasiado en ello cuando siente la debilidad en su cuerpo que solo la Kriptonita pude causarle.

Wayne avanza y Clark retrocede ganándose una mirada de reproche.

—Dijiste que confiabas… —reclama Wayne como un niño al que se ha hecho una promesa y espera sea cumplida con prontitud.

Clark lo mira, traga en seco y se acerca, extiende su brazo, justo donde la vena media palpitaba dejando al descubierto su desenfrenado ritmo cardiaco.

Bruce no duda, entierra la aguja verde y lo escucha soltar un suspiro mientras el líquido va siendo introducido en su sistema.

Clark se sujeta la cabeza, se siente mareado antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo porque una debilidad nunca antes padecida lo asalta con furor.

No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre, debe ser poco pues Batman lo ha estado observando durante todo el rato.

—Clark —lo zarandea levemente buscando reacción de su parte. —Clark —llama con mayor apremio buscando que enfoque su mirada en él. —¿Te duele algo?

Esta por responder que sí, que todo su sistema está ardiendo y entonces, en un segundo todo cambia, Clark se pone en pie, el mareo se ha ido, aunque….

Un pellizco en el brazo lo hace gritar. Bruce asiente satisfecho con el resultado. Clark lo mira aterrado con la clara pregunta en su rostro ¿Qué me has hecho?

Bruce no responde lo toma de la mano y lo conduce nuevamente hacia arriba.

Clark se derrite, ahora en ese estado tan vulnerable su piel siente el doble, puede percibir el tibio calor que la piel de Bruce le trasmite, el roce contra sus fuertes y callosas manos, además de la fuerza que pone en tirar de él por las escaleras y el pasillo hasta una de las tantas habitaciones.

Puede sentirlo todo de Bruce.

—Cámbiate —decretar prácticamente lanzándolo dentro del dormitorio.

Bruce no sabe decir las cosas de otra manera que no sea una orden.

Y él obedece.

Se siente otra persona vestido con los jeanes ajustado y la polera azul cielo bajo la chaqueta de cuero. Se mira al espejo y no pude creer que sea él. Le sonríe a su aspecto y sabe que luce sensacional cuando Bruce también lo hace al entrar al cuarto.

—Vamos —vuelve a decir con ese tono que no acepta una negación por respuesta.

Su mano pronto se ve envuelta nuevamente por la del heredero Wayne que tira de él hacia la cochera, como si disfrutara hacerlo, ejercer ese poder sobre él.

Clark no se queja, por el contrario disfruta de ese contacto tan escaso y placentero.

—Saldremos a pasear —dice, y antes de que pueda preguntar a donde, Kal-El, el hombre más fuerte del planeta olvida como respirar cuando Bruce se monta en una Icon Sheene negra que ronronea furiosa bajo su mando, y de la cual solo sabe su nombre porque hizo un reportaje sobre los vehículos más extravagantes del año.

Bruce se coloca el casco, toda su indumentaria de cuero oscuro, una invitación al pecado. Clark tiembla, de verdad tiembla ante la perspectiva del espacio reducido en donde debe posar su enorme anatomía y la cercanía con el cuerpo contrario.

—¿Asustado? —cuestiona con retintín el Vigilante.

Kent tuerce la boca y acepta el casco que Bruce le extiende en forma de desafío.

La moto baja por su peso y Clark sin apenas se acomoda se aferra a la cintura del millonario. Bruce suelta una risita entre dientes y eleva una aristócrata ceja.

—Sujétate.

La moto arranca y Clark se aprieta contra el musculado y firme cuerpo de Wayne. No escucha su risa, pero la siente en como su pecho se estremece. Cierra los ojos cuando el vehículo de dos ruedas se aproxima a la reja que delimita la propiedad Wayne y esta permanece cerrada. Aprieta los dientes al comprender que si chocan esta vez SI saldrá muy mal parado.

La reja está muy cerca, se muerde la lengua para no gritar pero es imposible no dar un leve salto cuando se abre justo un milímetro antes de que se estrelle.

Se relaja levemente antes de percibir con terror como la velocidad va en aumento.

"Nos vamos a matar" piensa el superhombre, es la primera vez en toda su vida que lo piensa y la idea tiene sentido en su cabeza al incluirse en la ecuación, por lo regular es de otros quien se preocupa, pero ahora...

Y antes de que pueda protestar Bruce sube la celeridad y él suelta un gemido.

Bruce sonríe al sentir los brazos de Superman aferrándose como si la vida se la fuera en ello, está contento de su logro y piensa que aún puede hacerlo mejor.

Acelera a fondo, se pierde por las intrínsecas callejuelas de Gotham, sube por rampas y salta…

Se da por servido cuando escucha el grito de Clark, tan potente que a pesar de ser ahogado por el casco alcanza sus oídos. Pero no está satisfecho del todo, quiere más, desea hacerlo sentir lo que es la humanidad, la fragilidad de una vida que puede ser extinta en un microsegundo.

Gira en una sola rueda, se echa al vacío calculando apenas en donde aterrizar. Clark está asustado, tirita contra su cuerpo y sus dedos se entierran en la ropa, un bono extra al ego del Murcielago.

—Déjame bajar —solicita Kent con un tono de voz que a Bruce le suena a suplica.

Sus brazos se aferraban con toda su fuerza, su instinto le dice que de aminorar su tenaz sujeción saldrá despedido como el corcho de una botella de champan.

La briza golpea contra su cuerpo que a pesar de la ropa térmica que Bruce tuvo a bien proporcionarle se cuela hasta su piel, el casco le impedía sentir el aire sobre el rostro, pero no escuchara el rechinar, derrapar de las llantas contra el pavimento.

A Clark el alma se le escapa del cuerpo cada que viraba, el escaso equilibrio que la maquina conservaba al inclinarse para dar vuelta en alguna esquina su estómago se revuelve, se apretuja y luego se hincha.

Se oprime contra Bruce, poco le importa en ese momento que su entrepierna estuviera cómodamente encajada contra el firme trasero del Caballero Oscuro, porque no hay tiempo para otra emoción en el que no sea la adrenalina que lo mantiene alerta.

—No —responde tajante el empresario.

Bruce no ha hecho todo eso solo para dejarlo a medias. Necesita mostrarle, que sepa, que entienda la verdadera naturaleza del humano y su egoísta deseo de vivir. Quiere que por escasas horas Clark olvide su invulnerabilidad y sea solo uno más de los tantos humanos que pueblan ese planeta y que tanto presume protege.

Y esa idea es la que lo lleva a aumentar su vertiginoso avance. Pasa por los muelles oscuros en tan solo un borrón, atraviesa la ciudad como un fantasma oscuro teñido de leves luces rojas, hasta llegar al bosque que circunda a la mansión Wayne.

Evita la entrada principal y se interna en el bosque, apaga las luces y Clark está al borde del llanto. Si pensó sentir pánico al atravesar las transitadas calles, en este momento su terror supera cualquier cosa conocida.

Los arboles apenas son esquivados, las ramas y hojas del follaje le rosan el cuerpo amenazando con apresarlo. Con tirar de él para arráncalo dolorosamente como entes malignos que se ciernen contra él. Las formas en la oscuridad se transforman en monstros que esperan su oportunidad para herirlo.

Sus dedos se prensan, sus piernas hacen lo mismo sobre la cadera y gime de vez en vez cuando la moto da botes por lo irregular del terreno. Están subiendo una cuesta.

Apenas llegar a la cima el motor se apaga y Clark en un arrebato se baja a toda prisa. Se tambalea porque las piernas no le responden al momento, tiene el cuerpo entumido y cae de rodillas, sus manso agradecen sentir la tierra firme bajo sus palmas e intenta aguantar lo más dignamente posible las arcadas que amenazan con hacerlo regurgitar hasta la cena de la semana pasada.

Una cosa es segura, no volverá a subirse a esa máquina infernal.

—¿Te ha gustado el paseo? —cuestiona Bruce burlonamente mientras se retira el casco con uno de esos movimiento rijos que le ponen dura toda la anatomía al súper hombre.

Clark lo observa, instantes después recuerda porque está a cuatro sobre el suelo y lo reprende con la mirada de reproche que de tener sus poderes hubieran calcinado al multimillonario.

Bruce se encoje de hombros, poco o nada le importa el disgusto de Kal-El. Sabe que pronto pasara, después de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer disgustado el Boy Scott de Metrópolis?

No con poca de dificultad Kent recobra el equilibrio. Aun se tambalea un poco y las náuseas apenas han dimitido lo suficiente para dejar de ser una amenaza real.

—Acércate estoy seguro que la vista te gustara —invita el empresario con una sonrisa torcida en su sensual boca.

Y era cierto, Clark se queda sin habla ante la hermosa vista de un lago que como espejo imita el nocturno cielo y refleja la purísima luna que brilla con majestuosidad.

Clark lo admira unos segundos antes de que su atención sea completamente puesta en el hombre a su diestra. Bruce no lo sabe o no lo quiere ver, pero su sola presencia hechiza a quien esté cerca, es un ser ominoso que contrario a su naturaleza brilla con luz propia, es incasable e intrínseco, un enigma que lo atrae y sabe será su perdición.

Kal-El entiende todo eso y está dispuesto a arriesgarse, a apostarlo todo por él.

—¿Disfrutas la vista Kal?

Kent se ruboriza furiosamente, Bruce lo ha atrapado observándolo y supone que su mirada delata todo cuanto siente.

—Lo hago —responde tomando todo el valor que posee. Carraspea con la garganta y devuelve sus ojos al frente. —Y quisiera saber, ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

Bruce ríe como si solo él entendiera la broma que acaba de escuchar. Ladea la cabeza con un gesto tan atípico que estremece a Clark. Hay algo diferente en él esta noche.

— _Esto_ , como lo nombraste tú, es una condición silenciosa para escuchar tu propuesta.

—¿Mi propuesta? —Clark está completamente perdido, Batman siempre va un paso adelante y a veces, muy seguido en realidad, olvida que no todos pueden seguirle el paso a su razonamiento.

Wayne bufa molesto, pone los ojos en blanco y resopla frustrado al entender que tendrá que ser él quien ponga las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Te gusto —declara el multimillonario —y tú a mí.

Kal-El está estupefacto por lo que acaba de oír y es obvio que Bruce espera una contestación, abre la boca y no recuerda como hablar. La lengua comienza a secársele después del primer minuto en silencio.

—No vas a decirme nada —insiste Wayne y en su tono comienza a notarse la molestia.

—Yo…

Bruce frunce el ceño, ¿es que acaso siempre tiene que ser él quien dé el primer paso? Clark es un grandísimo estúpido, tanto poder que en el momento crucial no sirve para nada. Bueno, en este momento no tiene dichos poderes pero… uno al menos pensaría que tiene una muy elevada autoestima y un ego que le permitiría tomar su declaración solo como una mera confirmación.

Porque es de dominio público que el Superman se alza sobre el mundo como el hombre perfecto, un modelo de masculinidad que todos desean, con quien nadie se negaría a estar. Así pues no es de extrañar que hasta él se vea sojuzgado por sus encantos físicos y bondadosa personalidad.

No es de extrañar que él representando la fría oscuridad de la desesperanza quiera tener un poco del tibio calor que la presencia del Kriptoniano desprende como si fuera el sol de verano.

—Suficiente. Gracias por tu tiempo. Y no te preocupes, te veré mañana en la Atalaya —dice Bruce al no recibir respuesta mientras se encamina al vehículo.

Las cosas no han resultado como Bruce pensó, ha errado por mucho. Había creído que una negativa por parte del Superman era prácticamente imposible, pero… ahí estaba el punto, él no tenía una referencia para creer que Clark lo amaba. Solo se había basado en las tontas señales que creyó ver y he ahí el resultado.

No era un experto en los sentimientos, por el contario, prácticamente esta castrado emocionalmente y se arriesgó al abismo con la ilusión de…

—¡Agrr! —gruño apretando los dientes. Su pecho dolía y sus ojos ardían. No iba a llorar.

—Bruce… espera —suplica Clark alcanzando a sujetar el brazo del empresario. —Yo…

Y lo siente temblar, Bruce está temblando. En estos años de conocerlo nunca lo ha visto tan vulnerable, y le duele saber que él es el responsable. Lo jala con fuerza y lo estrecha contra su pecho.

Al fin, se dice Clark y suspira satisfecho. Sus brazos se cierran con toda la fuerza que puede brindándole la seguridad que perdió debido a su tonta actitud.

—Me gustas —susurra contra el oído del príncipe de Gotham. —Más que eso…

Sus cuerpos embonan como piezas de un puzle. Bruce eleva la mirada y sin titubeos lo besa. Lo besa como lo que es, un hombre que obedece a su instinto y desea saciar y ser saciado de esa pasión que sin saberlo ha desbordado el límite de su cordura.

Clark aprieta y ahora comprende el generoso obsequio que ha recibido esa noche. No es solo el hecho de saberse amado, no… el verdadero regalo está ahí, en ese delicioso momento en que sin temor puede abrazar con toda su fuerza a quien ha elegido amar.

No hay temor, Bruce no es de cristal entre sus brazos, no debe medir la fuerza con la que muerde deliciosamente su labio, tampoco preocuparse de medir el impulso de su ansiosa lengua que danza en la cavidad ajena.

Su mente por fin puede descansar del miedo de hacer daño y dejar las riendas al deseo y la pasión, a la necesidad y la lujuria.

Sus dedos amasan sádicamente los suaves y géneros montículos de carne que tanto tiempo ha deseado estrujar. Se pierde en su rijo al percibir el inhiesto falo que se roza contra el suyo y agradece a Dios la inteligencia de ese hombre sabelotodo que ha logrado arrancarlo de la celda del autocontrol que le impide disfrutar cosas tan mundanas como un abrazo.

Sus dedos no van a romper a Bruce como si fuera una estatuilla de cristal.

Disfrutara al máximo y sentirá como nunca antes lo ha hecho la delicia que es dejarse arrastrar en esa danza sicalíptica.

Cada movimiento ha dejado de estar calculado, y llora como un niño cuando al fin se ve presa del glorioso deleite que es su unión. Se mesen, embisten juntos, besan, muerden y marcan la piel con furor desesperado, sin miedo.

Clark es el que mayor esfuerzo pone, sus manos quedan marcadas en las caderas de Wayne mientras sus dientes se prenden del hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar. Una herida más para decorar su piel.

Bruce sonríe, ama la forma salvaje en que se entregan y quiere más. Aprieta y rasguña. Escucha aullar de placer a Clark y no puede sino desear que deje el alma en su piel.

—Kal-El… más… rápido… más fuerte…. —gruñe con esa voz sensual que tanto adora el súper hombre.

Y Clark no se hace rogar, suelta una fuerte cachetada que enroje la piel blanca de las nalgas, las aprieta, las separa y las vuelve a golpear con todo lo que tiene sin temor. Se entierra suda como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho, entra y sale, empuja como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Ha llegado al fondo y aun así siente que es poco. La dulce cavidad que lo cobija aprieta arrancándole blasfemias que no se molesta en acallar porque ha perdido el control total de su persona. Empuja en consecuencia con mayor entereza y entonces… todo explota con un arrebato que lo deja sin aliento.

El big bang se ha quedado corto ante el estallido que presencia que siente. El mundo desaparece y él flota, no como está acostumbrado, es más místico y placentero. Su cuerpo es una nube esponjosa que se expande y difumina.

Ha olvidado hasta su nombre, no hay nada más allá de esa sensación de saciedad total.

¿Esto es hacer el amor?

¿Esto es lo que se siente llegar a un orgasmo?

Es la cosa más placentera que ha tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar. Ha tenido sexo con otras personas pero su disposición a siempre tener el control sobre su fuerza y reaccionar le ha impedido hasta hoy experimentar lo que es de verdad disfrutar.

—Quítate de encima Kent —ordena Bruce y lo empuja a un lado.

Clark registra las piedras hiriendo su espalda y nalgas, siente el frio y se suelta a reír a carcajada. Ríe como un histérico, un lunático. Mira a Bruce y no puede menos que lanzarse sobre él a besarlo, a devorarle la boca sería una mejor descripción. En ese preciso instante es feliz, más feliz de lo que hubiera considerado jamás.

—Gracias —dice con los ojos brillantes. —Gracias por mostrarme la libertad.

Bruce sonríe comprensivo y acaricia sus cabellos. La alarma del celular suena, Bruce lo aparta y mientras le delinea los labios murmura: —Se acabó tu tiempo Kal.

Kent no necesita mayor aclaración para saber que sus dones han regresado y por un microsegundo se niega a ellos. Los repudia.

Extiende la mano hacia Bruce, titubea y se lamenta cuando la aleja sin llegar a tocarlo. Acaba de estrujarlo con todas sus ganas y ahora… se muerde el labio y se obliga a sonreír. Es hora de volver a ser un gigante en una ciudad de papel.

Bruce levanta las ropas que hasta hace poco le ha servido de colchón improvisado para no terminar sobre la dura roca, le lanza las suyas a Clark y de reojo lo observa tomar una piedra entre sus dedos pulgar e índice que se pulveriza con el mínimo de esfuerzo.

Bruce sube a la moto, y gira entre sus manos el casco del copiloto, indeciso en ofrecerlo, Clark ya no lo necesita.

Clark extiende la mano solicitándolo y se lo pone.

El regreso es silencioso y tranquilo. Al menos para Clark que ya no puede sentir ese temor atenazador por la velocidad a la que viajan. No hay emoción, no hay adrenalina… ya no hay nada.

Son las doce cuando arriban a la mansión, las campanadas del reloj principal se escuchan.

—Feliz navidad Kal —dice Bruce.

Clark lo observa, sonríe tristemente antes de responder.

—Feliz navidad Bruce.

Acaricia el rostro del millonario, sus manos han vuelto a medir fuerza y piensa bien antes de apretar levemente su agarre, no es lo mismo. No logra disfrutar su tacto porque está preocupado de hacerle daño y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que nunca puede realmente dejarse llevar. Todo tiene que estar calculado porque de lo contrario…

—No hagas que me arrepienta de tu obsequio —refunfuña Bruce.

—No tendrías porque, es el mejor que he recibido —responde, y agrega. —Es solo que, como todo lo bueno de la vida, ha sido tan poco… y me he quedado deseando más.

Bruce asiente en comprensión. —Pero así debe ser. Después de todo no puedes cambiar lo que eres. Pero, al menos ahora ambos sabemos que es posible.

—¿Estar juntos? —se apresura a decir Kal-El con la esperanza revoloteando contra su pecho.

Bruce sonríe y niega. —No. dejarte sin poderes.

A Clark no le hace gracia al principio, pero debe admitir que una vez más Bruce lo ha dejado _out_. De querer pudo haberlo eliminado mientras no tenía poderes. A demostrado otra vez que lo pude doblegar donde y cuando quiera.

—Eres un hombre peligroso —rezonga Clark.

Un beso fue la respuesta a ese último _alago_.

Fin.

.

.

.

N.A.

Hasta el próximo año.


End file.
